leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability effects
On-hit Effects are item abilities that add something to your normal attacks, as well as some Champion abilities. In the case of abilities, most will state outright in their description whether or not they apply on-hit effects. Items that add offensive on-hit effects * : +18% Lifesteal, +15% Critical Strike. UNIQUE Passive: On hit, you cause 4 damage per second for 8 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Attacks inflict Grievous Wound, causing 50% reduced healing for 8 seconds. 20 second cooldown. 1350 Gold. * : +700 Health, +20 Attack Damage. UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks slow enemy's movement speed by 40% (30% for ranged attacks) for 2.5 seconds. 3250 Gold. * : +35 Attack Damage, +45 Ability Power. Passive: On attack '''(or spell cast), increases your Attack Speed by 4% and Ability Power by 6. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times)' '2235 Gold.' * ' :' +30 Attack Damage, +40% Attack Speed, +25 Armor. '''UNIQUE Passive: On hit, deals Magic Damage equal to 4% of the target's maximum health.' 3800 Gold. * : +15 Attack Damage, +23 Armor. UNIQUE Passive: 15% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. 1000 Gold. * : +50% Attack Speed, +25 Ability Power. UNIQUE Passive: Your physical attacks shred your target dealing 20 Magic Damage and reducing their magic resistance by 6. Magic resistance reduction stacks up to 4 times. 1825 Gold. * : +225 Health, +18 Attack Damage. Passive: 25% chance on hit to reduce target's movement speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. 1315 Gold. * : +60% Attack Speed. UNIQUE Passive: Every fourth attack deals an additional 100 Magic Damage. UNIQUE Active: Your attacks cannot be dodged and you gain 30 Armor Penetration for 8 seconds. (40 Second cooldown) 1970 Gold. * : +55 Attack Damage, +30% Attack Sped. Passive: Physical attacks reduce your target's armor by 15 for 5 seconds. (Maximum 3 stacks) 3065 Gold. * : +50 Attack Damage, +15 Health regen/5 sec., +4 Mana regen/5 sec.. Passive: Your attacks Splash, dealing physical damage in a small area around the target. 2070 Gold. * : +30 Attack Damage, +30 Ability Power, +30% Attack Speed, +15% Critical Strike Chance, +15% Movement Speed, +250 Health, +250 Mana. UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base attack damage by 150% for one attack. 4070 Gold. * : +40% Attack Speed, +30 Magic Resistance. UNIQUE Passive: Your attacks deal 42 bonus magic damage as well as adds a 5 magic resist bonus to you for 5 seconds (max 4 stacks) . 2150 Gold. * : +23 Attack Damage, +30 Armor, +18% Lifesteal. UNIQUE Passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 magic damage to a minion. UNIQUE Active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 sight range and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. 1525 Gold. Items that add defensive on-hit effects These are the same types of items, but they add effects to your champion being hit instead of attacking. * : +350 Health, +55 Armor, +25 Health regen/5 sec.. UNIQUE Passive: 5% Cooldown Reduction and 20% chance on being hit to slow the attacker's movement and attack speeds by 35% for 3 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Slows movement speeds and attack speeds of surrounding units by 35% for 2 second + 0.5 seconds for each 100 Armor and Magic Resist. 60 second cooldown. 3075 Gold. * : +100 Armor. UNIQUE Passive: On being hit by standard attacks, returns 30% of damage taken as magic damage.'' 2000 Gold.'' * : +50 Armor, +20 Health regen/5 sec. Passive: 20% chance on being hit to slow the attacker's movement and attack speeds by 35% for 3 seconds. 1350 Gold. Champion abilities that trigger on-hit effects * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's Category:On-hit Effect Items